Apparatus, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with the invention relate generally to spatial registration of information, and in particular to capturing an image of first information having embedded data, decoding the embedded data in the captured image, retrieving second information based on the decoding, and spatially registering the second information with respect to the first information.
It is often useful to register a first set of information with a second set of information. Augmented reality, for example, is implemented by creating a composite view of physical reality registered with computer-generated information related to the physical reality. In an augmented reality system, a first set of information, such as an image of physical reality, may be registered with a second set of information, such as information related to the image of physical reality.
One conventional approach to creating augmented reality is to capture an image of a physical scene, identify objects in the scene using a scene recognition algorithm, retrieve information based on the identified objects, and create a combined display of an image of the physical scene and information related to the identified objects, thus augmenting the physical scene. One drawback of such a system is that a large amount of processing power is required to execute the scene recognition algorithm, especially when it must differentiate between many different objects of a scene, and identify the location of the objects in the scene. Identifying the location of the objects allows the retrieved information to be placed at a location in the composite display that is registered with the identified object. The retrieved information is xe2x80x9cregisteredxe2x80x9d by spatially relating the retrieved information to the identified object. Another drawback is that registration generally cannot be determined from a partial capture of the scene.
What is needed is a system capable of registering first and second information that does not suffer from the limitations of conventional systems.
Apparatus, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present invention provide a registration scheme wherein a first set of information on a substrate having embedded data embodied thereon is registered with a second set of information, based on the embedded data. In accordance with this registration scheme, an image capture device captures an image that includes embedded code and causes a display to be created that includes a combination of the captured image and information that augments the image with additional information. The additional information is registered with the captured image in the combined display.
Consistent with the principles of the present invention, a precise orientation angle for registration is determined based on the lattice of glyph images. An angular orientation of a lattice image pattern is found by forming a composite image of superimposed portions of a lattice image by aligning centroids of a lattice element in each portion, and determining a lattice axis from a line fit through centroids of lattice elements in the composite image. The composite image is formed by superimposing subsamples of the lattice image based on glyph centroids. The composite image is then analyzed to determine a lattice axis through centroids in the composite image, and determining a quadrant image based on the lattice axis.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be clear from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.